Life is like A boat
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Hisagi berhasil menghibur Kaien dari keterpurukanya,namun Hisagi malah tertarik dengan Kaien,begitu juga dengan Kaien. Sayangnya mereka masih malu untuk mengakui perasaan mereka tersebut,bagaimana klanjutanya? Warning:Yaoi,dansebagainya Chapter 3 update! Rate semi m(maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**~Life Is Like A Boat~**

**By:ShuuKai**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu (sayangnya) bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya Kaien gak bakalan mati deh, Bleach itu hanya milik TiteKubo**

**Rated :T**

**Summary :Kaien depresi karena cintanya di tolak oleh Kiyone, bisakah kemunculan Hisagi menghilangkan depresi tersebut..**

**Warning :Yaoi,OOC, abit hurt/comfort,a bit humor dan sebagainya**

**Enjoy my First fic**

* * *

**~Life Is Like A Boat~**

**By:ShuuKai**

Nobody know who I really am

I never felt this empty before

If I ever need someone to come along

Who`s gonna comfort me and keep me strong..

*ShuuKai*

"Kai,sampai kapan lo mau kayak gini terus?" kata seorang cewek berambut pendek hitam dengan mata bewarna violet,Kuchiki Rukia. Sedangkan seorang cowok berambut spiky-raven yang di panggil kaget dan berusaha untuk tersenyum, dia adalah Kaien Shiba.

"Eh,Ruki, ada apa neh?"Kata Kaien nyengir

"Udahlah, gue tau lo pasti masih merasa sedih, dan kehilangankan," kata Rukia

"Lo bener,gue bener-bener merasa sangat kehilangan, " kata Kaien menunduk

"Iya gue ngerti, tapi mau sampai kapan lo kayak gini? Lagian masih banyak yang lain kan," kata Rukia

"Iya lo bener,Ruki, thanks ya," kata Kaien tersenyum

"Gitu, dong," kata Rukia tersenyum

"Ya udah gue,ke kelas dulu ya,"Kata Kaien lalu pergi

"Hm..mungkin gw minta tolong Hisagi-kun deh," kata Rukia lalu ke kelas 2-3

Sementara itu di kelas 2-3

"Shu...Shuhei.."

Orang yang di panggil hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa?" tanya cowok berambut hitam pendek dengan tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya,Dia lah Shuuhei Hisagi

"Aduh,lo ini gimana sih?Lo tau gak si Kaien mati-matian ngejar Kiyone dan di tolak, lah elo Ditembak ma Kiyone malah nolak,gimana sih?' tanya seorang cewek berambut Orange panjang,Rangiku Matsumoto

"Lalu?"tanya Hisagi cuek

"Grrrr!"Rangiku serasa ingin menelan Hisagi hidup-hidup,untung saja dicegah oleh Gin dan Kira

"Sabar Rangiku-san,"Kata seorang cowok berambut pirang,Kira Izuru

"Iya,nih Ran-chan,"Kata seorang cowok berambut silver,Ichimaru Gin

"Gimana gue gak kesal! Nih anak bener-bener dah,"Kata Rangiku yang masih ngamuk-ngamuk itu,lalu keluar.

"Shuuhei-san kenapa lo tolak?"tanya Kira

"O itu, ya gue hanya ngerasa gak enak aja, apalagi Kaien itu kan sohib gue pas SD,masa gue malah ngerebut pacar dia," kata Hisagi

"Iya tapi kan,bukan kemauan elo,kalo gue mah, gw terima,"kata Gin nyengir

"Hehe yang ada besok nama lo ngilang tuh dari kelas ini,"Kata Hisagi terkekeh

"Ano..Hisagi-san,"

"Eh,Ruki ada apa?"

"Wah! Hebat lo Shu! 2 cewek dalam sehari! Gila deh lo! Tadi si Kiyo sekarang si Ruki! Buset dah lo!" kata Gin

"Diam lo Musang! Kalau gak mau gw libas!" kata Hisagi emosi

"Yuk,cabut Kir,"Kata Gin

Lalu Gin dan Kira pun keluar kelas.

"Ada apa neh,Ruki-chan? O.. lo putus ya ma si Ichi? Mau jadi pacar gue? Boleh," kata Hisagi nyengir

"Apa-apaan sih,lo!GR Lo! "Kata Rukia keki

"Jadi ada perlu apa neh?" kata Hisagi

"Gini,gue mau minta tolong.."kata Rukia

"Ooo gue tau,pasti masalah si Kaien kan,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Kog lo tau?"tanya Rukia cengo

"Ya tau lah,siapa yang gak tau,lagian gossipnya udah menyebar neh,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Makanya gue mau minta tolong,ya hanya elo sih yang bisa,"

"Gue prihatin bener ma dy, tapi,gw takut ngomong langsung,"

"Eh,emang kenapa?"

Hisagi hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba masuk seorang cewek berambut hitam pendek,SoiFon.

"Woi! Shuhei! Lo bener-bener dah! Tega ya lo nyakitin perasaan sohib gw!" kata Soifon ketus

"Aduh..Soi,kalau mau bahas masalah itu lagi jangan sekarang,kay!Gue lagi banyak masalah neh,"kata Hisagi

"Masalah apaan!Dasar! cowok banci lo!"kata Soifon lalu menampar Hisagi,lalu keluar

"Hisa,lo gak apa-apa ,His?"tanya Rukia hawatir

"Gue,gak apa-apa kog,Ruki,"kata Hisagi

"Emang lo ada masalah apa sama si Soifon?"

"Ya,sebenarnya hanya masalah kecil sih,tapi,ya gitu deh,"kata Hisagi menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Emang masalah apa?kayaknya serius banget,"kata Rukia

"Ya sebenarnya,tadi pagi, si Kiyo nembak gue,"kata Hisagi lirih

"Eh,trus?"kata Rukia gak sabaran

"Ya,gue tolak dong,gak mungkin kan,gue nyakitin sohib gue sendiri,"kata Hisagi

"O,gitu... pantesan tadi si Kiyone nagis aja,"kata Rukia

"Jadi menurut lo apa gue salah ya?"

"Eh,maksud lo?"

"Ya dengan keputusan yang gue buat,"

"Udahlah,lo gak salah kog,gue ngerti kalau gue jadi elo,gue pasti bakalan ngambil keputusan yang sama,"kata Rukia

"Thanks ya,Ruki,"

"Jadi,tolong ya nanti siang lo bicara ma Kaien,"

"Gue coba deh,"

"Makasih ya,His,"

"Iya,sama-sama."

We are all rowing boat of fate

The waves keep on coming and we can`t escape

But if we ever get lost on our way

The waves will guide you through another day

*ShuuKai*

Siang hari saat istirahat , atap gedung music

"Kai,Kai,Kai! Woi..! Heloo! Argh! Woi, Inu!" sorak Hisagi yang kesal di kacangin

"Eh, elo,His ada apa?" kata Kaien

"Gue mo nanya,sampai kapan lo mau kayak gini? Depresi mulu,"kata Hisagi duduk di samping Kaien

"Ya,gw hanya belum bisa ngiklasin aja,His,"kata Kaien

"Iye,gw ngerti,tapi lo kan gak mungkin kayak gini terus`bro,"kata Hisagi

"Lo mana ngerti prasaan gue His!" kata Kaien membentak Hisagi

"Lo dengerin gw! Lo pikir hidup gue aman,damai,tentram? Ya gak lah! Masalah gue jauh lebih banyak dari lo,Kai. Elo gini aja,udah ngeluh! Apalagi kalau elo ngerasain penderitaan gue, dan lo tau! Kalau gue berfikir kayak lo! Mungkin udah lama gue bunuh diri!Bego lo!" bentak Hisagi lalu pergi

"Kai,maafin Shu,ya" kata Rangiku

"Eh,Rangiku-san," kata Kaien kaget

"Lo tau,Kai,Shuhei hanya lagi banyak masalah aja,lo tau tadi pagi dia ditembak ma si Kiyone,tapi dia nolak,Kai." kata Rangiku

"Eh... kog gitu?"tanya Kaien cengo

"Tadi,Gin cerita sama gue,katanya ya dia gak mau aja menghianati elo,makanya dia nolak," kata Rangiku

"O,gitu.." kata Kaien

"Lagian gue kenal sama Shu udah lama bener,ya kira-kira udah 5 tahun deh,Lo tau dia memang gak pernah deh putus asa dengan penderitaan yang dialaminya." kata Rangiku

"Maksud lo?" kata Kaien

"Ya, gw udah nganggap dia kayak abang gue aja,dulu dia pernah ngungkapin perasaanya ke Tatsuki,tapi sayang tau saat itu gue pikir dia bakalan hancur,tapi lo tau, dia masih bisa tersenyum,dan bilang,'Ya berarti,dia bukan jodoh gue,lagipula gue yakin Tuhan ngasih yang terbaik buat gue' ,gitu katanya,jujur gue benar-benar kagum deh sama dia,"kata Rangiku

Kaien terdiam. 'Kenapa Hisa bisa berfikir seperti itu? Kalau gue mungkin..'

"Trus Kai, Hisa emang udah banyak masalah dari dulu, keluarganya yang broken home lah,blum lagi dia pernah terkena gejala kanker otak dan sempat di operasi dan banyak deh," kata Rangiku

"Gak nyangka gw,dia sampai segitunya,"kata Kaien

"Ya,begitulah,Shu,"kata Rangiku

"Trus gimana lagi,dy Rangiku,"kata Hisagi yANg muncul tiba-tiba

"Ya lalu, eh..Shuuhei,hehe,"kata Rangiku nyengir

"Lo gossipin apa lagi?samapi-sampai nyebut-nyebut nama gue segala?"kata Hisagi keki

"Gak ada kog,suer dah,"Kata Rangiku lalu ngacir

"Woi! Sialan! Dasar malah kabur dia!"kata Hisagi keki

"His,gw minta maaf ya,"kata Kaien lirih

"Eh? Untuk apa?harusnya gue yang minta maaf,karena ngebentak lo,gw bener-bener minta maaf, gak maksud kog untuk ngebentak lo,ya gw Cuma mau lo kayak dulu aja,Kai."kata Hisagi

"Eh,maksud lo?" kata Kaien

"Jyah...lo malah nanya lagi,kita kan teman dari Sd,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,masa?" kata Kaien cengo

"Aduh! Ampun deh gw! Soak bener memory lo,Kai,Kai,"kata Hisagi menepuk jidatnya

"Sorry,gw lupa,His," kata Kaien

"Hhhh..dasar ya udah, lo tau dari dulu gue kagum sama sikap lo yang bisa menyelesain masalah dengan kepala dingin, ya gak kayak gue yang emosian,dan keras kepala,"kata Hisagi

"Lo berlebihan His," gak segitunya juga kan,"kata Kaien tersenyum

"Hhh..dasar, oya sekarang jam berapa,Kai?"kata Hisagi

"Jam 11.00 His, emang napa?" kata Kaien

"Aduh,gw duluan ya, bentar lagi Pak Alien masuk neh,Jyaa-nee.."Kata Hisagi lalu ngacir

"Iya,His. Hati-hati."

And still the journey goes on

Even on tranquil days so long

And each new phase of the moon

Shines my heart with a boon

*ShuuKai*

Saat pulang sekolah

Hisagi pulang dengan Kaien sambil ngobrol.

"O,ya His,gue baru ingat, Si Senna gimana?"tanya Kaien

"Kalau itu gue gak tau juga,Kai,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,maksud lo?"

"Waktu gue masuk SMP, orang tua gue cerai, gue ikut sama ibu,dan Senna ikut sama bapak ya sejak saat itu gue gak pernah ketemu lagi sama dia,"kata Hisagi

"O,gitu. Trus sekarang lo tinggal sama siapa,His?"

"Ya gue ngekos, ndiri,Kai?"

"gue tinggal sendiri aja,His,"

"Eh,maksud lo?"

"Ya, orang tua gue pindah kerja dan udah setengah tahun ini gak ada pulang-pulang tuh,"

"O gitu,"

"Ya udah,His, gimana kalau lo tinggal sama gue aja?"

"Eh, gak ah Kai,Gue gak mau ngerepotin,"kata Hisagi

"Ya gak lah,ah elo dari dulu gak berubah, tenang aja, gue malah senang kalau ada teman di gue emang gak suka sendiri,"Kata Kaien

"Ya,oke deh,"kata Hisagi mengalah

"Yey! Ayo,"Kata Kaien menyeret Hisagi

"Aduh,gak usah segitunya juga kan,ah elo,"kata Hisagi sweatdrop.

**TBC**

* * *

ShuuKai: nah ini fic pertama gue,gue emang pecinta Shuukai! Yey! Hidup ShuuKai!

Kaien : Ah, ribut aja lo!(ngelempar sendal-)

ShuuKai: aduh,lo tega bener deh,Kai-kun(nangis lebay)

Kaien :Udah,udah gitu aja nagis

All :READ and REVIEW PLEASE!

ShuuKai:Bagi 10 review pertama saya suruh deh,Kaien jadi pembantu

Kaien :Buset! Lah si Hisa gak?

ShuuKai: Ya gak lah, Shu itu kan pacar gue

Kaien : Sialan lo!

ShuuKai: Sekali lagi! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**~Life Is Like A Boat~**

**By:ShuuKai**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu (sayangnya) bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya Kaien gak bakalan mati deh, Bleach itu hanya milik TiteKubo**

**Rated :T**

**Summary :Kaien depresi karena cintanya di tolak oleh Kiyone, bisakah kemunculan Hisagi menghilangkan depresi tersebut..**

**Warning :Yaoi,OOC, abit hurt/comfort,a bit humor dan sebagainya**

**Enjoy my First fic**

* * *

**~Life Is Like A Boat~**

**By:ShuuKai**

I offer a prayer

And wait for anew day

To the ends of the oceans

That shines vividly

*ShuuKai*

* * *

"Loh,His!Lo bisa masak?"kata Kaien kaget

"Ya bisa lah,"kata Hisagi yang masih masak

"Wah,hebat! Gue gak bisa tuh,"kata Kaien bangga

"Lah,kog lo malah bangga?"kata Hisagi bingung

"Ya,harus lah itu,wah masak omelet ya,His."kata Kaien nyengir

"Iya,kog tau?"

"Ya tau lah,ah elo His,pertanyaan lo bener-bener dah,"kata Kaien

"Hehehe bercanda,Kai,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Oya,napa lo gak ikutan audisi master chef aja,His?"

"Gak, ,"kata Hisagi

"Dasar,elo -hati aja tuh,jadi omelet bakar,"kata Kaien tertawa

"Aman lah itu,Gue Profesional,"kata Hisagi

"O,ya Gue ke depan dulu,ya,"

"Eh,iya,Kai,"kata Hisagi tersenyum.

Kaien langsung blushing dan berlalu.

'Aduh,Gue kenapa ya?kog tiap dekat sama Kaien Gue,deg-degan mulu?'kata Hisagi dalam hati lalu ia mengangkat omelet tersebut.

Ruang tamu

'Gila,si Hisa manis banget,apalagi kalau senyum maniss banget deh,tapi Gue mikir apaan sih? Aduh Gue normal gak sih? Tapi,suer deh,hisa manis banget! Sayangnya cowok, coba aja kalau cewek, wah udah lama Gue pacarin tuh!'kata Kaien dalam hati

"Kai,makan dulu yuk,"

"Eh,iya His."kata Kaien lalu menyusul Hisagi ke Ruang makan.

"Wah,gila enak bener,His,pake alatnya doraemon ya"kata Kaien

"Ah,lo berlebihan,Kai,"kata Hisagi terkekeh

"Sayangnya lo itu cowok,coba aja kalau Cewek,bisa jadi pacar Gue,"kata Kaien refleks dan langsung kaget

"Eh?"Hisagi langsung blushing

"Sorry,His gue becanda(Aduh! Bego! Gue ngomong apaan sih!)"

"Eh,ya gak apa-apa kog,"kata Hisagi yang masih blushing

"(Kami-sama pas blushing,dia malah makin manis,aduh gila Imut banget, aduh gue normal gak sih?Ah,biarina ja deh,)"kata Kaien dalam hati

"(Aduh,napa Gue deg-degan gini ya?Aduh bingung gue lama-lama,)"kata Hisagi dalam hati

Lalu setelah itu Hisagi pun mencuci piring.

"His,jalan-jalan yuk,"

"Ayuk,"

* * *

Nobody know who I really am

Maybe they just don`t give a damn

But if I ever need someone to come along

I know you,would follow me,and keep me strong

*ShuuKai*

* * *

Lalu mereka pun jalan-jalan di taman.

"His,lo ingat gak,dulu kita sering ke sini?"kata Kaien tersenyum

"(Aduh,gw kenapa sih?Aduh,bego, apa ini ya namanya cinta? Tapi aneh banget kan? Gue akui gue emang sayang sama Kaien dari dulu,tapi..)"Hisagi masih asik melamun dan berdebat dalam pikiranya

"His,His,Hisa,"

"Eh,iya Kai,Lo bener. Bahkan gue ingat lo sampai nyebur ke sungai Cuma untuk nolongin anak kucing,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Ah,elo,His gak segitunya juga kali,"kata Kaien

Hisagi hanya tertawa

"(Aduh,gila makin manis aja deh dia,his napa lo harus cowok!)"Kata Kaien sambil memperhatikan Hisagi

"Kai,lo kenapa?merhatiin gue mulu?"

"Gak kog,G-R lo His. Gue hanya keingat aja ma kucing peliharaan gue."kata Kaien

"Dasar,lo pikir,gue,binatang,"

"Ya gak lah,lo jauh lebih imut dari pada kucing gue,His,"kata Kaien

"Eh,Apa?"kata Hisagi kaget

"(Aduh! Kog gue keceplosan mulu sih,)Gak,His gue bercanda aja kog,"kata Kaien menggaruk kepalanya

"Dasar,lagian gw ini cowok tau,emang gue kayak cewek ya?"kata Hisagi

"Eh,maksud lo?"tanya Kaien bingung

"Itu dulu,si Renji sama Ichi bilang gue imut,dasar gue kan cowok,"kata Hisagi

"Tapi,His Lo memang imut kog,"kata Kaien yang lagi-lagi keceplosan

"Eh,What?"kata Hisagi blushing

"(Aduh!ngomong apa lagi sih gw! Aduh bego! Bego!)"kata Kaien dalam hati frustasi

"(Aduh,kenapa gue malah merasa senang dibilang imut sama Kaien? Aduh lama-lama gue benar-benar gak waras neh..)"kata Hisagi dalam hati

Hampir 10 menit mereka sibuk bertengkar dengan perasaan masing-masing.

* * *

People hearts change

So I want to slip out

The moon in it`s new cycle

Brings along the boat again

*ShuuKai*

* * *

Keesokan harinya,Di kelas 2-1

"Kai,Kai,Woi,Kai!"

"Eh,apa Hi- eh Ruki,ada apa?"kata Kaien

"Lo bengong aja,masih mikirin si Kiyone?"

"Gak,kog siapa bilang,"

"Lah,trus?"

"Ya,gak ada apa-apa kog,"

Rukia hanya bingung melihat Kaien yang dari tadi bikin-bikin angka 69,69 dan 69.

'Rasanya pernah liat dimana ya? Mungkin tanya sama Rangiku deh,'kata Rukia lalu keluar kelas

Sementara di kelas 2-3

"Shu..Shu.."

"Eh,Rangiku, ada apa?"kata Hisagi kaget lalu menutup buku catatanya

"Tumben melamun aja neh,biasanya kan lo yang paling heboh neh?"kata Rengiku

""Hehehe gak ada pa-apa kog,"

"Udah,udah lo gak pandai dan gak bakat deh untuk bohong,mending lo cerita aja,"kata Rangiku

"Iya,gue cerita. Kemarin gue pindah ke rumah Kaien,"

"Wah,berarti lo berhasil ya,ngehibur dia?"kata Rangiku

"Ya gitu deh,tapi kenapa gue merasa aneh ya?"

"Maksud lo?"

"Itu, maksud gue tiap gue dekat sama Kaien deg-degan mulu, apa gue terkena penyakit jantung ya?"tanya Hisagi polos

Rangiku langsung ketawa

"Woi,ah elo,malas deh gue cerita kalau kayak gini,"kata Hisagi menggerutu

"Shu,Shu kayaknya penyakit lo lebih serius tuh dari pada penyakit jantung,"kata Rangiku yang masih menahan tawa

""Eh,masa?"kata Hisagi kaget

"Kayaknya lo kena penyakit cinta,Alias Love at the first sight,"kata Rangiku

"Eh apa? Ah elo becanda mulu,lagian gue kan cowok , dia juga cowok,"kata Hisagi

"Yah,malah gak percaya emang gak, kenapa lo ngambar-ngambar pujaan hati lo itu dari tadi,"kata Rangiku nyengir

"Eh..ah..Ano..Etoo.."Hisagi kehabisan kata-kata untuk membantah.

"Udah lah,Shu cinta itu gak baik dipendam,"kata Rangiku

"Iya,tapi gue kan gak gay,"kata Hisagi

"Kalau gitu,kenapa lo suka sama Kaien?"

"Ano..itu,ya ..."Hisagi menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Rangiku,Hisagi,"

"Eh,Ruki, ada apa?"

"Kaien kenapa ya?dari tadi ngelantur mulu?,"kata Rukia

"Udahlah,mungkin lagi fallinlove kali,"kata Rangiku melirik hisagi

"Apa lo liat-liat gue? Mau gue sate juga lo,mending gue cabut dulu dah,"kata Hisagi keluar kelas

"Shu,Shu,yah ngambek lagi,dasar sensitive banget sih,"kata Rangiku

"Sorry,gw ganggu ya,"

"Gak kog,lalu?"

"Ya trus,si Kaien bikin-bikin angka 69 gitu di catatanya? Bingung gue?"

"Wah,kayaknya seru neh,"

"Eh?maksud lo?"

"Itu artinya mereka sama-sama suka tuh,"kata Rangiku

"Eh? Mereka?"

"Iya,kalau gak percaya nih liat aja catatanya si Shu,"kata Rangiku memberikan catatan tersebut

"Wah,gila padahal cowok,tapi rapi banget ya,"kata Rukia kagum

"Lo liat deh,di halaman-halaman belakang,"kata Rangiku

"Wah,hebat! Dia jago ngegambar ya?/ wah keren banget,"kata Rukia kagum

"coba lo liat halaman selanjutnya,"

"Eh,loh gambar Kaien? Berarti maksud lo.."

"Yep,kayaknya pada malu-malu tuh anak bedua,"kata Rangiku tertawa

"Tapi,mereka kan,cowok?"

"Iya,tapi cinta itu tidak mengenal gender deh,"

"Lo benar,ayo kita bantu,"kata Rukia

"Ayo!"

* * *

And every time I see your face

The oceans heave up to my heart

You make me wanna strain at the oars

And soon I can see the Shores

*ShuuKai*

* * *

"Dasar,Rangiku sialan,"kata Hisagi yang masih menggerutu

"Eh,amanis, ada apa sih,kog cemberut aja neh,my princess,"goda Renji

"Diam lo,Ren! Gue lagi bad mood neh,"kata Hisagi

"Aduh,jangan gitu dong, manis,"kata Renji

BUAGH! Renji langsung tepar karena di bogem Hisagi

"Aduh,Shu,lo sadist bener deh,"kata Renji mengusap pipinya yang bengkak karena di bogem Hisagi

"Biarin!"kata hisagi ketus

"Ren,Ren ah elo, gak kapok juga ya,gangguin si Hisa,"kata Ichigo yang muncul bareng Kaien.

"Biarin,cinta itu butuh pengorbanan,"

"Pengorbanan jidat lo! Mending lo jangan ganggu gue atau gue lempar juga lo kebawah,"Ancam Hisagi

"Iya-iya, ah elo Shu gak bisa becanda dikit aja,"kata Renji

"Hisagi!"

"Loh,Kira,Gin ada apa?"tanya hisagi bingung

"Wah,selamat ya Shu, kami udah denger dari Rangiku kalau lo-"

"Grr..Rangiku! gue sate juga tuh cewek!"kata hisagi lalu pergi dari tempat itu

"Ano,Gin mending lo susul si Hisa deh,gue hawatir kalau pacar lo nanti jadi sate,"kata Kira

"Astaga gue lupa! Ran-Chan~~~~"kata Gin lebay

"Kira emang ada apa sih,"tanya Kaien bingung

"Udah lah,Kai, gak usah malu-malu gitu, akuin aja napa,"kata Kira nyengir

"Eh, maksud lo?"kata Kaien bingung

"Itu, sebenarnya lo.."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

"Yey!chapter 2 Update!,"kata Shuukai

"Aduh,lama bener sih lo update nya,"kata Kaien

"Iya gimana lagi,secara kan gue orang sibuk gimana gitu,"

"Dasar udah,udah ada review neh, dari Hikary Cresenti, "

"Wah,dia juga penggemar Shuukai ya,Wah, ada juga orang se ide sama gue, sorry ya lama baru update Hikary-san,makasih udah Review."

"Oke Minna RnR pleaseeeee.."Kaya mereka serempak


	3. Chapter 3

**~Life Is Like A Boat~**

**By:ShuuKai**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu (sayangnya) bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya Kaien gak bakalan mati deh, Bleach itu hanya milik TiteKubo**

**Rated :T(later become M)**

**Summary :Kaien depresi karena cintanya di tolak oleh Kiyone, bisakah kemunculan Hisagi menghilangkan depresi tersebut..**

**Warning :Yaoi,OOC, abit hurt/comfort,a bit humor dan sebagainya**

**Enjoy my First fic**

* * *

**~Life Is Like A Boat~**

**By:ShuuKai**

* * *

I want you to know who I really am

I never thought I`d feel this way towards you

And If you ever need someone to come along

I will follow you and keep you strong

*ShuuKai*

"Itu lo kan-"

"Apa Kir?"

"Eh,Hisagi-san,ah gak. Gak ada apa-apa kog haha.. "kata Kira lalu pergi

"Dasar... apa lo liat-liat!"kata Hisagi mendeathglare ke Renji dan Ichigo

"Hii serem,cabut yuk,Ren!"kata Ichigo menyeret Renji

"Woi!Agh! dasar,"gerutu Kaien

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya hening. Tidak satupun berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan ini. Hingga ahirnya Kaien memulai pembicaraan.

"Ano,His maksud Kira tadi apa?"tanya Kaien

"Ah,udahlah biarin aja deh. Dia itu kalau ngomong ngelantur kemana-mana,"kata Hisagi

Kaien hanya tertawa dengan jawaban Hisagi itu.

'Oh God! Kai! Lo bisa bikin gue gila!'gerutu Hisagi

"His,Hisa. Udah masuk ke kelas dulu yuk,"kata Kaien

"Eh,iya.. "kata Hisagi agak blushing

Lalu mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Pukul 13.00

Hisagi sudah janji akan pulang bareng dengan Kaien,karena malas di godain oleh Rangiku maka ia pun ke lantai atas untuk menunggu Kaien.

Saat asik-saiknya termenung tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apaan sih!Lepasin gue!"kata Hisagi berontak

"Aduh,His. Kalau marah-marah gitu lo makin imut deh,"bisik seseorang di telinganya

"Renji! Lepasin gue keparat!"kata Hisagi berontak

"Udahlah His. Gue cinta sama elo,"kata Renji menglus pipi kanannya

"Lepasin gue bego!"Kata Hisagi menggigit tangan renji lalu menendangnya.

"Aduh.. sakit neh.. "kata Renji

"Salah lo sendiri! Udah gue gak mau berurusan sama lo!"kata Hisagi ketus lalu berlalu tiba-tiba Renji langsung menarik lenganya dan Hisagi kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh kedalam pelukan Renji.

"Hehehe lo malu-malu mau Shu-chan,goda Renji lagi

"Sialan lepasin gue keparat!"maki Hisagi berusaha berontak. Tapi gagal karena Renji langsung menindihnya,lalu melepas ikat pinggangnya dan mengikat lengannya.

"Udahlah,lo mau teriak sekeras apapun percuma,gak bakal ada orang yang dengerin lo,"kata Renji mulai membuka baju seragamnya.

Sementara itu di kelas

'Gara-gara ibuk sialan gue telat neh,'Kaien langsung keluar kelas setelah menyambar tasnya dan menuju ke atap sekolah.

'Pasti kena ceramah sama Hisa neh,"gumam Kaien sambil menaiki tangga tiba-tiba

"Lepasin gue!Keparat!"

"Hisa? Hisa!"Kaien segera mempercepat langkahnyadan menuju ke atap sekolah.

The Journey is still continuing on the calm days too

The moon in it`s new cycle begins to shine on the boat again

I offer a prayer and wait for a new day

To the ends of the oceans that shines vividly

*ShuuKai*

Di atap Hisagi sudah bertelanjang dada. Dia masih memberontak.

"Udahlah,Shu. Lo nikmatin aja,gue tau lo suka,"kata Renji memainkan nipple Hisagi

"Lepasin gw!Baka!"kata Hisagi masih memberontak

Renji hanya tersenyum,melihat perlawanan Hisagi yang sudah mulai berkurang itu.

"Lo tau,tapi tubuh lo nikmatin hal ini kog,"kata Renji terkekeh sambil kembali memilin nipplenya

Hisagi menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya itu.

"Udah,Shu. Ayo,sebut nama gw. Gw pengen denger desahan lo yang sexy itu sayang,"kata Renji masih asik memainkan nipple Hisagi. Renji semakin menyeringai sat mengetahui tubuh Hisagi yang sudah semakin panas dan nipplenya yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Enak kan Shu, gue tau lo nikmatin. Lo mau lebih?"tanya Renji kembali menjilat Nipple Hisagi yang sudah mengeras itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung meremas kejantanan Hisagi yang sudah menegang itu,sehingga Hisagi mendesah.

"Enak kan shu,"kata Renji lagi sambil terus memijat kejantanan Hisagi yang sudah menegang itu

"Uh.. Lepasin gw!baka!"kata Hisagi

"Udahlah,gw tau lo mau lebih,"kata Renji lagi. Lalu ia segera menurunkan celana panjang Hisagi tiba-tiba

BUAK!

Renji langsung terlempar,karena bogeman Kaien.

"Keparat lo Ren! Maki Kaien

Kaien terus menghajar Renji hingga ia pingsan lalu menghampiri Hisagi.

"His,lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Kaien hawatir sambil melepaskan ikatan di tanganya.

"Gw.. gak apa-apa.. "kata Hisagi lalu memakai bajunya dan menaikkan celananya.

"Sorry ya,His. Gw.. "

"Udah,Gw gak apa-apa kog,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Ya udah,ayo pulang,"kata Kaien mengandeng Hisagi

"Iya,Kai,"gumam Hisagi lalu mengikuti Kaien

Di Rumah

"Lo istirahat aja His,masalah makan biar gw beresin,"kata Kaien

"Eh,tapi.. "

"Udah gak apa-apa,"kata kaien lalu ia berlalu ke dapur.

10 menit kemudian Kaien kembali membawa sebuah nampan

"His,lo makan dulu ya,"kata Kaien

Hisagi bangun,dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Sorry ya,kalau agak kurang. Gw gak bisa masak,"kata Kaien

"Enak kog Kai.. "kata Hisagi

"Eh,yang bener His?Syukurlah,"kata Kaien tersenyum.

Setelah makan Kaien kembali dengan kotak P3K

"Eh,untuk apa,Kai?"tanya Hisagi

"Tangan lo luka,diobatin dulu,"kata Kaien mengambil betadine dan kapas

"Eh.. gak usah. Gue gak apa-apa kog,"kata Hisagi

"Udah,gak apa-apa kog,"kata Kaien membalut lengan Hisagi dengan perban

"Thanks ya,Kai. "kata Hisagi agak blushing

"Iya,sama-sama His,"kata Kaien tersenyum lalu keluar

And every time I see your face

The oceans heave up to my heart

You make me wanna strain at the oars

And soon I can see the shore  
*ShuuKai*

Sore Harinya

"His,biar gue aja,"kata Kaien.

"Udah,gak apa-apa,lo berlebihan Kai. Lagian cuma Luka kecil kog,"kata Hisagi

"Iya sih,tapi.. "

"Udah,lo khawatir berlebihan,"kata Hisagi tertawa

Kaien hanya memperhatikan Hisagi yang lagi masak itu.

'Sialan si Renji! Awas aja kalau dia berbuat kayak gitu lagi, bakal gw habisin juga tuh anak. 'gumam Kaien dalam hati.

Setelah itu mereka pun makan bareng,setelah makan mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil nonton.

"Oya,His lo-yah udah tidur,"kata Kaien melihat Hisagi yang sudah tertidur pulas itu.

Kaien segera mengendong Hisagi ke kamar dan membaringkanya di tempat tidur, lalu menyelimutinya. Saat ia akan keluar tiba-tiba,

"Kai... Kai.. tolongin gw... "kata Hisagi.

Kaien segera melihatnya dan bernafas lega,ternyata Hisagi hanya mimpi. Lalu Kaien mendekatinya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ssh.. udah His,tenang aja,lo gak usah takut ya,"gumam Kaien

Hisagi terbangun,ia hanya menarik nafas.

"His,lo tenang aja ya,"kata Kaien sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut

"Kai.. gw takut... "gumam Hisagi sambil memeluk erat Kaien

"Udah,tenan aja,lo gak usah takut ya,"kata Kaien lagi

"Kai.. jangan tinggalin gw sendiri. Gw takut,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Iya,His. Tenang aja ya,"kata Kaien membaringkan Hisagi,lalu Kaien berbaring di sebelahnya. Hisagi memeluk erat Kaien,dan beberapa saat ia kembali tertidur. Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu setelah mengecup kening Hisagi lembut,ia memeluk Hisagi dan tertidur.

Rowing the boat of fate

The waves assaults us after the next

But that also a wonderfull journey

They re all wonderfull journeys

*ShuuKai*

Keesokan harinya

Saat bangun,Hisagi kaget karena ia berada di pelukan Kaien. Ia blushing sendiri,tapi ia merasa nyaman. Ia masih asik memperhatikan Kaien yang masih tertidur itu,lalu ia mengecup pipi kananya.

'Kai,gw cinta sama lo. Gw sayang banget sama lo,'kata Hisagi dalam hati.

Lalu ahirnya ia kembali tertidur,dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kaien,sambil menikmati suara detak jantungnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Kaien terbangun,ia hanya tersenyum,melihat Hisagi yang tertidur pulas itu. Ia mengecup keningnya dan memainkan rambutnya. Hingga Hisagi kembali terbangun.

"Eh.. Kai pagi,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Pagi,His,gimana keadaan lo?"kata Kaien tersenyum

"Gw udah baikan kog,oya bentar,gw masakin air untuk lo mandi dulu,sama bikin sarapan dulu,"kata Hisagi bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Eh,iya His. Mau gw bantu?"tanya Kaien

"Gak usah Kai. Gw bisa sendiri kog,"kata Hisagi lalu keluar kamar.

Kaien hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Hpnya berbunyi

"Ya,Halo?"tanya Kaien

"Kai.. bisa besok kita ketemuan?"tanya seseorang

"Eh... "Kaien hanya terdiam

* * *

**~TBC~**

"**Wah,ahirnya fic pertama saya udah di update!"sorak Shuukai**

"**Udah berapa lama gak lo update ahirnya lo update juga thor,"kata Kaien**

"**Hehehe,gw lagi kepengen aja nostalgia dengan fic buatan gw yang pertama,halah padahal yang pertama tapi bentar lagi jadi M juga neh,"kata Shuukai**

"**Dasar author mesum!"kata Hisagi**

"**Hehehehe,Makasih buat yang udah ngereview dan membaca Fic ini. Meski jadi silent readers. Semoga hatinya terbuka untuk memberi kritikan pada fic saya ini hahaha,"kata Shuukai**

"**Dasar Stress.. "gumam Hisagi dan Kaien**

"**Okey! Minna jangan lupa di Review yah? Kritik dan Saran juga boleh,"kata semuanya**

**Gracias! :-)**


End file.
